


A Good Morning

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: A little something i wrote for my dearest friend @Capriciousr on Tumblr <3 Anduin and Capri sharing a lovely moment together.





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> A little something i wrote for my dearest friend @Capriciousr on Tumblr <3 Anduin and Capri sharing a lovely moment together.

Capri sighed happily as she woke up next to her husband, gazing back at her, giving her a sleepy smile.  
She couldn’t help herself but gently coming closer, kissing him over and over again, until out of these kisses grew something more.

Passion, this deep craving to be close to each other, so close that bare skin touched bare skin, as Capri simply pulled off every single piece of cloth she wore- And so did Anduin.  
Hastily, as if they have little time.  
Moans filled the air, gasps and whispers, vows of love, desire, as Capri sat on top of Anduin, slowly letting herself down on him, his hands placed on her thighs gently pressing his fingers into her soft skin.  
She moved agonizingly slow, needed time to adapt to his length and girth, which he knew of course, but his lust and the sudden activity in the early morning made him kind of… greedy.  
Capri seemed to feel the same, as her pace speed up, her hips circling, grinding, moving faster. She moaned and Anduin pressed his head back into the pillow, sliding his hand up her thighs to her waist, controlling the movement, and preparing for a little change…  
„Anduin…“ Capri sighed, his hands causing lovely chills, as one of it cupped her breast. She closed her eyes, felt the need to feel him more, even deeper, so she bent forward, kissing her husband with passion. He put her arms around her, moving his own hips against her pace, coaxing a little yelp from her as she felt his thrusts. She couldn’t hold back saying his name like a prayer, over and over again as he hit her core with precision. „A-Anduin, I…“  
She moaned in between kisses and gasped, as he suddenly stopped his movement, only to sit straight up- still with her in his arms.  
Her foggy mind couldn’t realize what was about to happen, but she trusted her husband and wanted even more of him.  
So no matter what, or how, as long as he’d continue what they were doing.

And he did- Changing the pose of him on top and turning her around as if she weight nothing, made her licking her lips.  
She hugged the pillow underneath her, biting into it as she felt his length back in her again. „Oh light..“ She moaned, once again having chills as he began thrusting eagerly.  
Not only this, but his voice so close to her ear as he bent down, whispering things she barely heard from him. „I want you.“ And she could indeed feel how bad he wanted her.  
His mind as blurred as hers, all these good feelings floating his body. The raw energy and desire of being as close as he could was mutual- and he couldn’t stop making love to her.

Kissing her shoulders, her neck, her back, he even sunk his teeth, softly, into her flesh. She knew he couldn’t be too rough, but he didn’t have to.  
Those bits, nibbles, kisses and his rather strong thrust was all she needed to feel happy, and lucky. Moaning into the pillow, she lift her hip, pushing it against his movement, as she felt her climax approaching. Those feelings were overwhelming, but she couldn’t push herself back.  
Anduin lay on her, with his full weight, pressing her down into the mattress, not stopping his thrusts. As he felt his wife becoming even tighter around him he knew this would be enough to letting push him over the edge too.  
The contractions as she gasped for air and came with his name on her lips nearly turned him crazy.  
„Capri….“  
With three, four last, intense pushes he released himself deep inside of her, moaning, slowly moving less and less.  
For a moment nothing but heavy breathing filled the air.

Capri smiled, put her head on the pillow and could feel him still resting in her. After a couple seconds, she could hear him say.  
„By the light… This was spontaneous…“  
Who could have thought that simple hugs and innocent kisses lead to … well, this?  
Capri giggled.  
„A good exercise in the morning, right..? I’d say we should get us some breakfast and then see what the day will bring?“  
„Sounds like a good plan.“ He answered, and without seeing Anduin, she could tell he was smiling.


End file.
